User talk:Jeet-Maht
Welcome Screenshots Further to your recent comment, do you have Steam instaĺled? You can add a non-Steam version of GTA to your Steam library to get the benefits of the Steam overlay including easy screenshots with the hotkey I do that with my retail GTAIV. Otherwise what video card do you have? Most drivers now come bundled with apps that can get you good screenshots. If all else fails, you can resort to Snapmatic. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:03, November 10, 2017 (UTC) I do have Steam installed, wasn't sure if it'd work given the Rockstar Social Club launcher being whole other program. But if I can do that, I'll give it a shot. As for my graphics card, it's Nvidia GTX 950. I'm assuming it'd probably be a function of GeForce Experience or something like that. I'll see what I can do. There's a few things I've wanted to aid in getting screenshots of, including a potential beta model of the shotgun seen in pictures in the Yellow Jack, a direct mention of Salton Sea as part of a real estate company's advertisement in Sandy Shores, and a few other minor details that might be considered at the very least trivia worthy. Do you feel that's worth the time and effort, or should I focus on other places where pictures are required? Regardless, thank you for your help! Much appreciated! D.E. Gladestone (talk) 07:13, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :V retail has been trickier to get running nicely from Steam than IV from what I've read in the past. It may not be worth the effort. GeForce Experience does include a screenshot feature (ALT+F1 by default). :Everything you have mentioned would be worthy of adding IMO. I often use Director Mode and the Rockstar Editor free camera to get the best shots possible but that's not necessary or worthwhile for less important subjects. Usually a FPS view with HUD disabled (sometimes leaving the radar to show location) is all that is needed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:53, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :Good news, I managed to get the screenshots working with GeForce Experience. Bad news, I was a complete moron and forgot to turn off my HUD as I went around grabbing the various shots. There's a fair amount of them. Tomorrow, I'll head back through and get the shots without the HUD. Would you like me to upload them here, for you to examine, to consider whether they are good enough to add? Or is there another place that I should put them for approval, before placing them in the article? D.E. Gladestone (talk) 10:17, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Great. The HUD removal isn't absolutely necessary, it just makes them "cleaner". I've uploaded plenty with it on, so no reason to throw away an otherwise good shot just because you forgot to turn it off. You can also crop it out as long as you try to keep the image in 16:9 ratio. No reason for anyone to pre-vet the uploads. Just pay attention to the GTA Wiki:Media Policy - images must be named and licenced. I'm in the middle of expanding the Clucking Bell Farms article now. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Image licences are incorrect, here's how to fix that. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:51, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Whoops, thanks...sorry, new at this! D.E. Gladestone (talk) 11:00, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Blast it...I tried to crop that alternative logo I noticed for Hawk & Little from the corner of a poster. But it doesn't seem to have kept the ratio properly. Feel free to delete it, that was a bust. I hope the rest of the screens are all right...I'll see if I can get some cleaner replacements tomorrow. D.E. Gladestone (talk) 12:06, November 10, 2017 (UTC)